


the birth of stars

by buttheyrebrothers



Series: 12 days of Wincestmas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Erotic Poetry, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers





	the birth of stars

My fingers move over your body to a rhythm as old as time. We can’t hear it, but we feel it in our bones, under our skin.

Your body is spread out on the sheets like a sacrificial offering and the animal in me howls with lust. It wants to take, to claim, to devour.

But I won’t let it.

You’re more than a sacrifice.  
More than just a body, no matter how delicious the light shines on your smooth, freckle-dotted skin.  
You’re a warm shower after being in the cold for too long, the first meal of a starving and the last sunrise of a dying man.

I want this to last. Want us, forever.

Just like this.

Miles of muscles quivering in sweet anticipation of my touch, able to kill a man in a heartbeat and yet still, unmoving. Waiting. Trusting.  
Scars pronounced even in the dim light of another day ending.  
The body of a soldier, a warrior.

A hero.

This body tells a story. One I want to hear until the day I take my last breath on this earth.  
Then, we can start to write another one.

I love how you let me touch you without constraint, control handed over like the most precious gift. I will never want a ring as long as I can have this.  
The way you arch in my touch just so slightly, willing to be good for me but oh, the way it feels.

My hands play you like an instrument, eliciting the sweetest sounds, an opera of desperate pleas and breathy moans. There is my name, reverently spoken.

The gospel of our love.

The crescendo of your voice edges me on, fingers sinking in the tight heat of your begging flesh.

A union, two lives becoming one.  
Worlds colliding, the birth of stars between two lovers. 

And as we move as one we fall apart to be reborn.  
The phoenix rising out of the ashes, the remains of our burning passion.  
Every time we dance to this timeless song we become something new.

A little less of you and me each time, until the day our souls will be one again.


End file.
